This invention relates to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to exercise apparatus which enables the user to selectively perform a bench press exercise or a butterfly exercise using the same apparatus elements without requiring any modification to the apparatus by the user.
Exercise apparatus is known, in general, which enables a user to selectively perform a bench press exercise or a butterfly exercise using the same elements of the apparatus. However, since the motions are different for the two exercises, all such known apparatus requires the user to modify the apparatus, either by locking or unlocking the elements, when switching between the two exercises. Accordingly, there exists a need for exercise apparatus which does not require any user modification in order to be switched between the two exercises.
Further, when the user is performing a butterfly exercise, it would be desirable to provide equal resistance to both of the user's arms and to insure equalization of the speed of both arms.